


Wild Thing

by SAGITTARIUS_SUN



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAGITTARIUS_SUN/pseuds/SAGITTARIUS_SUN
Summary: After years of friendship Jaime is finally ready to tell Brienne how he feels.How will she take it?
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 31





	1. I think i love you wild thing

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea after hearing the song Wild thing by the Troggs.

He could hear her even before he saw her that was Brienne and her Harley bike, inseparable, if she could she would take that bike everywhere. She once told him that her father had given her that bike after she finish university. It had belong to her grandfather and them her dad and now it belong to her.

He knew Brienne for about two years, their meet by accident, literally by accident, he had a car crash at the King’s Road highroad and she was one of the paramedics that came to his rescue in the ambulance.

In the beginning they detest each other, he just couldn’t stand her stubbornness and she hate his self-absurd ass. Still to this date he just can figure out what change between them, but whatever it happened it was the best change in his life. He may have lost a hand in the accident but he gain a new friend, his best friend.

She parked her bike in the parking lot of the restaurant and move to meet Jaime. She was wearing her typical uniform. Leather pants, a white shirt, a leather jacket and pair of military boots. She looked like a wild thing, hair sticking all over the place, pink cheeks from the wind and a walk that demanded attention.

The restaurant was very fancy one, one of the many that belong to the Lannister food chain. He knew that her outfit would receive many disapproving looks but since she was with him nobody would dare to say a word.

»Lannister why have you brought me here, I would be perfectly happy to eat at the tavern Downton. I will not change clothes, I just came from a thirteen hour shift. I am very comfortable like this» 

She was an impressive woman, tall, very tall, full lips too big for her face a couple of crocked teeth’s, her nose had been broken too many times, she was cover in freckles that look prefect in her creamy skin and she had the most stunning blue eyes. He had never seen eyes like that. Jaime knew that all these things that he loved about her, were the things that in the beginning he made fun of her. And he knew that he could be very harsh sometimes. Right now in his eyes she was prefect too prefect for him.

»Come on wench, it will be fun. »

»Fun for you» she said while stabbing Jaime in the chest with her finger. »They will be all over you. Is everything alright Mr. Lannister? Do you need anything Mr. Lannister? Is the food perfect? Gods it will be annoying. »

Jaime was finding the whole conversation very funny. Brienne was shy, you would think that 6 feet tall woman, who was not very pretty, who drove Harley bike and dressed all in leather, would be comfortable with people starring at her, but no. That was not Brienne. She was shy, introvert and bad at communication.

»I brought you here for a reason, not let’s go I am starving» he put a harm around her and push her towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Jaime’s reason was something that he had thought very carefully about, at some point in the two years he had fall in love with her. He was pretty sure that was in the day that she kick him the bullocks. She was right to do it but his heart had completely belong to her in that moment. After two years he was finally ready to tell her and hopefully she will not punch him this time.

If things did not go well he would blame his brother for it. It had been Tyrion who force Jaime to take care of the business. Two years was enough, one of the reasons that he choose this particular moment was an incident that happened two night ago.

While partying at Tyrion house a drunken Brienne had blur it out to Shae, Tyrion girlfriend. That she had in a week, six sex dreams about him. And for over sometime now she used Jaime as the person she thought about while masturbating. He thought that those were pretty obvious signs that she felt something for him, or unless was happy to have sex with him. But Jaime wanted more than sex he wanted a relationship.

The hostess named Jeyne guide them to their table, a reclusive table hidden away in a corner.

»So how was your day» he asked while pouring some whine in her glass.

»The same nothing out of ordinary. » She said with a boring face he could see that she was tired, her eyes said that for her.

«You have the least boring job in the world and you are telling me that nothing special happened today? »

»It’s true it comes a time when everything seems the same. Even Hyle and his pick-up-lines are staring to getting boring, he always uses the same pick-up-lines. »

Hyle a colleague of Brienne that out of nowhere begun to court her, Jaime was not happy when he heard about it and he could see that Brienne wasn’t happy either.

»You need to tell that asshole to stop. Threaten him with a lawsuit. »

»Don’t bother yourself with that, he is just an asshole. I actually finding it flattering. Well until he gets weird and stars to talk about his dick. Then I just turn my back on him and leaving him been. »

Jaime was not happy, he wanted to be the one to flatter her with his courting. Not Hyle Hunt.

The waiter came in and took the order. Brienne never ate meat so she asked for a salmon salad while Jaime asked for his favorite food in the world. Steak. He loved to see the face she made while he ate his steak, disgusting and grossed.

»So aren’t you going to tell me why have you brought me here. I had date you know. »

A date. Jaime panicked. Was it Hyle, was some other guy, Brienne never told him about any other man in her life. He started to sweat, he could feel the nerviness to appear again.

»A date? Who is the lucky guy or girl? »

Brienne laugh and hysterical laugh »Oh gods no. My date is with my bed and my cat. »

Relieve.

»Well I am very sorry about the date I feel very bad about Pod. » Pod was her cat a totally black cat that look at Jaime like he was the devil himself. Always ready to protect her. A true knight.

»Spit it out Lannister. »

Just as Jaime was about to start talking the waiter came in with the food. Good timing.

Brienne attacked her food. Jaime really enjoy looking at her when she did that, he loved to see the look of happiness when that first fork reach her mouth and she tasted the food. It could be the worst food in the planet but she still did that face.

»Why don’t we eat and after that we can talk about it. »

»Talk about it. So it’s a conversation not a gift. «

»A gift? Like jewelry? »

»Or a new leather jacket. Now that would the best gift ever. »

Jaime was pretty sure that the best gift Brienne ever was her bike, so he knew that she was probably making fun of him.

»Eat your food. Don’t let it get cold. »

Brienne pout a bit but filled her mouth with her salad.

A silence was installed between them not normal for them.

When they finish all their food Brienne drank all the whine in her glass and announced with a very dramatic voice. 

»Now Ser Lannister, tell me about it. What is it that is bothering you? »

He looked at her and thought about the away to star this conversation. He was very sure that he star to speak three times before finally beginning to talk.

»We know each other for a while now. And I think that our relationship change a lot. I mean we went form hating each other to liking each other and maybe even more. » Jaime said trying to sound convincing.

Brienne look very confused »Yes, Jaime we are not just friends we are best friends, usually that kind of relationship is more holy. »

Jaime staring to doubt what drunken Brienne had said to Shae that night. Did she not really see it? Was he so bad had showing his feelings? So many doubt appear in his head.

So he just blurt it out for her »I love you wench, not like a friend but more than that. I want to live my life with you, I want to have babies with you, just think about the giant babies we are going to make, I want to sleep next to you every night, I want to make love to you in every possible position and I want to ride that bike behind you. » by the end of it he was out of breath. And she? She just stare at him like he was some lunatic.

Finally after some time he got a reacting from her and it was not what he was expecting.

She just laugh and crazy insane laugh, like he had just said the funniest joke in the planet.

And after finishing laughing in his face she got up excuse herself and run to the bathroom. He swore to himself that he could see tears in her eyes.

»Fuck» he said


	2. Come on and hold me tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne tries to make sense of Jaime’s confession.

She just couldn’t stop crying. She was very confused was she crying tears of happiness or sadness. Was he mocking her or was he saying the truth.

She was having a hard time believing that the man who early on made such fun of her could have falling in love with her. She still remembers his hurtful words about her looks or shy manner. In the day she had kicking in the balls had been a terrible day for her. They had meet each other at the hospital, he was there for his physiotherapy and she as just arrived with a patient who unfortunately had not survive the ride until the hospital that had been her third patient to die this week, she didn’t feel good about herself.

»So wench you look miserable. No wait. That just how you look every day. You would think that someone who spends so much time in a hospital, someone would have offer you some plastic surgery for your face. Maybe your nose it needs to be fix. »

»Not today Lannister. » she was angry at him. She was very used to that kind of behavior since school she had been treat that away. But today she had run out of patience for that kind of language. And wench that name really did a number on her.

»What happened wench. You look particularly horsy today. I really wonder if your parents were not two horses…»

Jaime didn’t have time to finish his sentence, Brienne’s fist came at him quickly and strong. He fell on the floor with his hand covering his face but she didn’t stick around to listen to his weeping. She turn her back on him and run to the exit of the hospital.

After this his posture towards her completely change. And now after two years he was professing his undying love for her. And the think that hurt the most was that Brienne really wanted this to happen, but now that it did, she was really confused and upset.

»Get grip girl. » she said to herself.

Calmly she move in the direction of her table. She could only see his back but she was already losing all her courage to tell him what her heart felt.

He was pale. She had never saw him so pale.

»Sorry about that, I was a bit in shocked. Actually corrected that, I am still in shock. »

»Maybe I should have approached this in a different away. I just want you to know that whatever your answer is, I am totally fine with it. Even if you tell me you don’t want anything to do with me. »

Brienne could see that he was nervous. He was sweating and shaking a bit to much. She felt the exactly same away. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, she finally found the words to say to him.

»Jaime I do have some feeling toward you. »

As soon as the words came out from her mouth Jaime face completely change the worried expression turn in to a happy and relief smile. He move his hand to hold hers and she didn’t have the courage to draw her hand out. Even that small touch made her stomach bubbly. She was getting more anxious.

»Then why do you have that face on. You love me I love you. Let’s not waste more time and get together. »

»It’s not as simple as that Jaime. Are you ready for what people will say about us? »

»I don’t give a shit about other people. I just want to be happy and you make me happy. You should not concern yourself with opinion of sheep. »

»Well I do concern myself with the opinion of sheep. I am not like you Jaime. All my life people have knock me down because of my looks and now you want me to date you. One of the most beautiful men’s alive. The most desirable bachelor in the world. Jaime people will talk. »

She got up from her chair, pick up her helmet and walk in the direction of the exit, not even bother to see if Jaime was following her. She knew he would.

»Brienne where are you going, we are having a conversation. Are you going to run away from me? Never to speak with me again because you are afraid of what people will say. I never thought of you as coward »

She stop.

Coward?

»Jaime how long have you had feelings for me. »

»From the day you kicked me in the balls. » he said that with a proud smile in his face. »I was a smug bastard, who though that he was better than everybody but then you showed me. By smashing my balls with the most powerful kick I have ever receive in my life. »

As he said that he move closely to her. So close that she could smell is breath and see that his eyes were glowing with emotion.

»I can believe it you have loved me for two years and only now you made your move. What’s wrong with you? »

»Many things Brienne are wrong with me and if had not been for Tyrion almost forcing me to tell you today. I will probably die without ever telling you my feelings. Brienne please tell me you will give us a change. I promise to take it easy with you and if I ever get out of line you are allowed to kick me in the balls again. »

He was holding her hand and she was floating.

What a feeling.

She didn’t have words to tell him so she just said yes with her eyes.

Very gently he press his lips on hers. If her stomach was bubbly before now it was like fireworks.

»Jaime. »she whispered between their lips. He broke the kiss and looked directly in her eyes.

»Yes Brienne? »

»I think we should go somewhere more private. »

»Ok. I will go anywhere with you. »

Brienne couldn’t help but smile.

This was the star of something good.

Very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one, just an idea i had in my mind.  
I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know i still have The Wedding to finish but i just couldn't take this idea out of my mind.


End file.
